p r o s & c o n s
by SakuraLover
Summary: ONESHOT What could be easier to help you make an ultimate decision regarding your love life? Pft! A Pro's and Con's list of course! Let's just hope the pros outweigh the cons...


o n e : p r o s & c o n s

Why was she doing this again?

A small sigh escaped her pink lips as her long soft fingers roamed up and down the notepad. She had been advised by her cousin slash best friend "forever" to make this list.

A pros and cons list.

Currently, the pros outweighed all of the possible cons. Her emerald orbs scanned the list once again, making sure she didn't leave out one single detail.

After agreeing profusely with her three hour, twenty one minute and fifty seven second piece of work, she had made up her mind.

As if on cue, the doorbell was heard, and she knew exactly who it was.

Knowing how impatient her friend was, she quickly got out of her chair and rushed to the front door.

Her messy disarray of auburn locks ran with her every step. More knocking. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at how seriously interested the girl was at the issue.

She quickly twisted the doorknob, surprising her. "Stop!"

"Kami!" Amethyst orbs widened, taking a step back.

"You act like this is a life or death situation!"

"But it is a life or death situation Sakura-chan! This is everything!" The girl quickly countered, happily, she might add.

She fought the urge not to smack her. "Just get inside," she muttered.

"Yes ma'am!" The young woman saluted to her before stepping inside the small home.

Her emerald orbs rolled again at how cheerful and perfectly composed she was.

'Life or death my behind,' she shut the door and followed the raven haired young woman back to the dining room.

"Ooh! Is that where you wrote the list?" Tomoyo gleefully reached the table and took the rather small notepad before Sakura hurriedly snatched it away.

"Can't you be a bit more patient?"

"Ohoho!" Her eyes beamed. "I'm afraid not with this—no."

"Well, at least sit down," Sakura motioned for her to sit down on a chair.

"Oh!" She instead set her large black purse that she was carrying in her arms down on the chair. "We should have a sleepover! Uncle and Touya left for the weekend, right?"

"Ano…well…yeah…"

"Great! Then I'll get everything ready!"

"Hoe…" Her eyes blinked as Tomoyo pulled out her cell phone and started calling people.

So much for having a quiet and peaceful weekend.

Actually, she had had enough quiet time, but Tomoyo was not the person she wanted to "celebrate" with.

Grinning, she looked at her notepad once more. 'I'm sure _we'd _do more than celebrate.'

* * *

Almost an hour and a half had passed since Tomoyo, her wacky tacky best friend (and somehow, her relative), had taken it upon herself to have her enjoy her day without her father and older brother. Unfortunately, Sakura had better ideas of what or should she say—who could make her enjoy her day, and rest of the weekend actually.

"Well?"

Sakura nodded, chewing gracefully her cousin's cooking.

"You should definitely consider being a homemaker Moyo!"

Tomoyo frowned. "But then I'll never achieve my dream of making your wedding dress Sakura-chan!"

"I'm sure," she took a sip of her orange juice.

"So…"

"Hmm?" She pretended to look as uninterested as possible.

"That list…"

"Mmhmm…"

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo whined. "You promised!"

Oh. She had a comeback for _that. _

"You promised me that you wouldn't have sex with Eriol until he proposed but you don't see me complaining about your broken promise."

The usual ivory skinned Tomoyo blushed a deep red. "Yes well…"

'Ha…' Sakura served herself more juice while she recomposed herself.

"Yes well…" Tomoyo softly repeated smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles on her lilac skirt. "We aren't here to talk about my sex life. If you remember, I have told you vivid recollections of each and every-"

"You're disgusting! Stop!" Sakura quickly interrupted her, for her sanity.

She couldn't bare to remember all of that. It was too much! She would start having nightmares again.

Tomoyo only nodded. "Then shall we discuss your complied list?"

Sakura had no other option but to nod her head yes. It was either telling Tomoyo or Tomoyo telling her about Eriol and her getting it on.

Like last week, where they did it on the bench at the nearby park.

A _bench_, out of all things!

Sakura shuddered and pulled out the very familiar notepad. Now or never right? She took a deep breath, Tomoyo ate some more popcorn.

"Okay…" Her emerald orbs flicked to her. "Ready?"

"Am I ever!"

The red light caught her eye. Oh God. Only Tomoyo had all of her embarrassing moments on film.

"Start with a pro and then go on with a con," she instructed Sakura, who only nodded.

'Here goes…'

"Pro number one: _He's famous_."

"Mhmm…"

"Con number one: _He has a reputation._"

"It's not _that_ bad."

That's exactly what he said.

Sakura ignored her and continued. "Pro number two: _He's been around_."

Tomoyo only giggled.

"Con number two: _He's been around_." Sakura paused. "I really don't—"

"You're doing great!" She motioned for her to continue.

She didn't know why she bothered…

"Pro number three: _He's mature_."

More giggles.

"Con number three: _He's…old?_"

"Aw!"

"Pro number four: _He's rich._ Con number four: _He's spoiled._"

"That is true," Tomoyo agreed, grabbing more popcorn.

"Pro number five: _His favorite color…_" Which very quickly followed… "Con number five: _His favorite color_."

"I can only imagine how his bedroom looks like…" she wondered.

"Pro number six: _His family is very nice…_Con number six: _His family is too nosy_."

"Ohohoho…" Tomoyo knew what that referred to.

"Pro number seven: _He's extremely sexy._" Sakura suddenly frowned. "Con number seven: _He's too sexy._"

"Mm. Enough for all of Asia to go ga-ga for him, and don't get me started in his fan club!"

"Pro number eight and nine: _He's sexually experienced and very sexually active." _

She felt small tingles already running through her body.

Tomoyo couldn't stop giggling. "There's cons for that?"

Not at the moment…

"No…"

"Sakura-chan! You naughty girl!" She teased playfully.

"Like you and Eriol don't go at it six to ten times a day!"

True…

"Just go on!"

Sakura returned to her notepad. "And most importantly, pro number 10: _Touya likes him._"

Tomoyo busted out laughing. "Only because he's dating Meiling-chan! Goodness, the night they stayed over at our house they kept—"

"Eww! Tomoyo!" Sakura quickly shushed her.

It was one thing to tell her about her and Eriol's little "adventures" as Tomoyo called them, but a very different one was her older brother.

Touya—her older brother? Whom she had lived with for nineteen eternal years? It was too much.

"Well…" Tomoyo neatly folded her hands on her lap. "I think this pros and cons list has cleared your thoughts."

Sakura finally smiled to her. "I believe it has."

They laughed, only to be interrupted by a door knock.

"Moyo," her eyes narrowed. "You didn't tell your horny ass boyfriend where you were, right?"

"Of course not Sakura-chan! Today is strictly our girl's day off!"

"Then who could it be?"

Tomoyo only shrugged as she stood up.

"Be right back."

"Take your time!" She called out, taking her camcorder.

Sakura kept pondering as she walked over to the door. Her father and older brother were out on work related business, and even then, they wouldn't knock. Tomoyo told her that she didn't expose her location to Eriol, so who else could it be? All of her other friends were busy making up for "lost action" with their boyfriends all weekend, so she was sure they couldn't be at the door either.

She took her time walking in her cute bunny slippers, still with no clue who would be behind it.

Well, only one way to find out, ne?

Sakura twisted the doorknob and finally opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"But—but you—"

The perpetrator smirked, his signature smirk, before wrapping his arms around her small waist and pulling her towards his very built self.

She sighed, but this time, very contently.

"Miss me?" He asked smugly.

As if he needed to ask.

"Always," she loved being this close, being able to smell his cologne—the one that always reminded her of him.

Her emerald orbs looked up at him, already mesmerized by his own. "Did you miss me?"

His smirk only widened before he crept up to her ear. "Why do you think I'm here?"

Her skin was already getting hot and his husky voice only made her jump up a couple hundred degrees more.

He quickly noticed she was wearing a pair of white shorts with a dark green tee. Was _she _trying to surprise _him_?

Sakura nearly moaned as one of his hands, very skilled hands, roamed up her exposed thigh.

How could he always provoke her like that?

"Tom—"

"Hmm?"

Her eyes closed, in utter bliss, that she forgot her words.

"Meiling informed me that your brother and father were away." He began.

"Mmhm…"

"So…I thought I might as well take this grand opportunity…" He kissed her jaw, trailing kisses to her neck. "I hope you don't mind the surprise."

He was too charming.

Did she add that to the list?

Well, she should've. Not that it mattered anymore.

He squeezed her firm bottom, making her briefly come to her senses.

"Let's continue this in your room, shall we?" Again, his hot breath pressed against her ear.

Her eyes opened to meet his eager ones. What was she going to say? What was she _supposed _to say?

"Perfect!" A voice spoke.

"We—we can't!" She blurted, making him arch an eyebrow at her.

"Why is that?"

"Ano…" She moved out of his arms to open the door again. "Right now isn't the best time—"

"Oh?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Isn't that—"

"Yes!" She tried to push the six foot five inch, sexy as hell, man out of the door. "Please! You know how she gets—I'll call you?"

He chuckled, cupping her chin. "Not if I call you first." He winked.

A couple of months ago she would have swooned at his signature gesture.

"Okay," she agreed, after he had briefly kissed her lips.

Regretfully, she let him go.

'_Stupid Tomoyo…_' She should be kissing him senseless upstairs in her bed, on the couch even, but no…

"Love you," Sakura mouthed, blowing him a kiss as he walked out of the cozy home.

She waved, not realizing…

"Li-kun! You're here! Come in, come in! We were just discussing your pros and cons!" Tomoyo butted in, waving for him as cheerfully as ever.

Kami have mercy on her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, okay. I uploaded this because I was going through my external HDD and found this among my FF folder. Apparently, up until a couple of seconds ago, I thought I had only wrote this as a one shot...I stand corrected. If I get enough love, I'll upload the other(s)...? **

**Sorry for the delay in any production from me. Graduate School is kicking my butt. **

**-SL.**


End file.
